


Slice of Pi

by Weavillain



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pie, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weavillain/pseuds/Weavillain
Summary: Lisa gets an unexpected visit from her older sister, Luan. What does the Loud's resident comedienne have in store for her little sister? (Pi Day fic)





	Slice of Pi

By every definition of the word, Lisa Loud was bored.

Boredom came quite easy for the girl genius. Although she wasn't immune to the mirth that her sibling's activities could bring about, that didn't mean that she was up for engaging in them all the time and today was one of those days. While her experiments could, and often did, keep her mind occupied, there'd come a point where her dabbling in scientific pursuits was less about striving for an endgame and more about keeping the feeling of absolute boredom at bay.

Before she knew it, that was where she got and with a heavy heart, stuffed away her tools and instruments under lock and key before she flopped on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling and attempting to spin her mental gears into a new direction, anything productive or exhilarating or challenging or-

"Knock knock."

The sounds of her closed door, being lightly beaten against with a fist, prompted Lisa to sit up from her bed, all while bemoaning her fate.

She knew that voice all too well.

"Knock knock," came the voice again, this time, much more insistent and a hint playful at that.

Groaning, Lisa knew that Luan could persist in this door knocking game for hours if she was kept waiting for that long. Clearly, this was the set-up for another one of her "hilarious" knock-knock jokes and since she was the unfortunate recipient, she'd just have to grin and bear it.

"Who's there?" Lisa unenthusiastically responded, not even attempting to hide her disdain for the present situation one bit.

"Luan."

Lisa's brain quickly scrambled about for any plausible answer to her pun, hoping to catch her off guard and knock her down a peg when she correctly responded.

Unfortunately for her, any "solution" that came to her didn't quite fit with what Luan had presented. Knowing that her time was nearly up, with a heaving sigh, Lisa knew she'd have to feed into the joke. She just hoped it wouldn't be  _too_  revolting this time around.

"Luan who?" Lisa dryly asked.

The door flew open and as Lisa correctly surmised, there stood Luan, smiling brightly at her and ready to share her "humorous wit" to her younger sister.

"Luan Loud!"

Lisa blinked as Luan sniggered at her joke. That was it? Anti-humor? Even Luan found that brand of humor devoid of any comedic potential and if someone as all-encompassing as Luan thought that a comedic element lacked any sort of punch to it, that really said something.

"Were you even attempting a wisecrack that time?" Lisa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Luan gasped dramatically, bringing up an arm from behind her back to grab at her chest.

"Why, Lisa, you almost sound disappointed. I wasn't aware that you a- _door_ -ed my traditional knock-knock jokes. I guess I'll have to keep that in mind for next time," Luan joked, punctuating her pun with a short laugh, followed by "Get it?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, wondering where Luan got the idea that her puns offered anyhing but annoyance to anyone but their father.

"Unfortunately, I do," Lisa said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to-"

Before her biting remark could finish, a scent of something rather…familiar and sweet wafted into Lisa's nose, prompting her to take a whiff of the air to decipher what it was. It was faint but prominent enough to leave an impression on her.

Clearly, Luan was responsible for it since the smell never came about while she was playing around with her chemical and she knew for a fact that sulfuric acid didn't smell like…like…pastries?

Yes, it was safe to say that the scent reminded her of the bakery section of a grocery store but she still couldn't pinpoint exactly what dessert harbored this distinct odor.

"What is this aroma that titillates my olfactory receptors?" Lisa wondered in a bit of a daze and as drool began dribbling out the corner of her mouth in a thin line.

She looked up at Luan and immediately noticed her befuddled expression. Clearly, Lisa's question wasn't immediately translatable to someone of average intelligence and she'd have to clarify things.

"What's that pleasant smell?" she clarified as she wiped away at the saliva that comically clung to the side of her face.

Again, Lisa was greeted by a look of "Huh?". This really surprised Lisa. She was sure that even Leni would be able to figure out what she wanted to know with that choice in diction, let alone Luan.

Lisa sighed exasperatedly.

"Luan, I'm afraid I can't simplify my query into more basic terminolo-"

"Got ya!" Luan shouted, followed by a quick, little laugh.

Lisa chuckled. Yes, Luan certainly got her and she was a good enough sport to admit it.

She sat by as Luan approached her, with both her arms still behind her back. Using logical reasoning, Lisa figured that the origin of the smell was something that Luan was hiding away from her on purpose, meaning that she either had a surprise in store for her or some sort of prank. Not even Lisa could tell her intentions from a glance and decided to keep her guard up.

Once Luan was standing before her, Luan said, "Anyways, that pleasant smell you were talking about? It's something that I baked for you. I think you'll really like it."

Luan brought her arms out in front of her, holding out a purple present box that wasn't wrapped, allowing for easy access to the treat that Luan claimed that she had baked for Lisa. Though Lisa felt guilty about not being touched by Luan's supposed kind gesture, she valued the pragmatism behind keeping her distance from a possible ruse.

"Come on. Open it," Luan urged as she brought the present closer to Lisa.

With much deliberation from Lisa's part, the hand off was complete and Lisa grabbed at the box with both hands, peering down at the present disapprovingly. By the now, the wonderful scent was greater amplified from the box being so up close to her face but regardless, she resisted the urge to fling the box lid off.

"I promise, Lisa, this isn't some elaborate prank. Cross my squirt flower and hope to die," Luan said earnestly.

Lisa looked up and found Luan's face to be totally sincere, her look betraying no ill intentions. With that in mind, and the fact that she didn't want to hurt Luan's feelings if she was just trying to be kind, Lisa slowly but surely placed down the box on her bed and lifted off the lid.

Once Lisa placed the lid down off the side, she cautiously peered into the box and gasped at what she found. Her eyes widened and dazzled as her lips formed an "o" and once more, a tiny trail of saliva dripped out the corner of her mouth.

"Is…is this…?" Lisa nearly babbled.

"Yeeeeeeep," Luan declared proudly. "Today's March the 14th. Y'know, 3/14, which just so happen to be the number for Pi? So, what better way to celebrate than with a blueberry Pi pie?"

True to Luan's word, what Lisa saw was exactly as advertised. There, in a standard pie tinfoil plate, was a blueberry pie that was formed in the shape of the Pi symbol. It was clear from the scent, that was now bombarding her senses and bringing her absolute bliss, that this pie was fresh from the oven.

"I used exactly 3.14 cups of blueberries for it, too.  _Pie_ know you wouldn't have it any other way," Luan chuckled, both at her pun and at Lisa's adorable reaction.

It took her bit to do so but once Lisa finally regained her mental facilities and brought herself into the present, she knew that such a (literally and figuratively) sweet gesture couldn't go without a thank you, especially when she entertained the notion that Luan had come up to her room just to mess with her.

And besides all of that, making a pie into the shape of...well, Pi, must've taken her ages to get down pat but despite the hardship that clearly came with such an endeavor, she had done so as a labor of love, both to appeal to her love for blueberry pie and for science.

"Thanks, Luan. I truly appreciate the gesture," Lisa said with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it," Luan replied and turned on her heel to leave…

…only to stop herself in her tracks.

"Oh, and before I forget, here you are," Luan said as she turned back around to face Lisa and handed off a plastic fork out of her skirt pocket. "I know you can't af- _fork_  to eat pie with your hands. That just wouldn't be proper!"

Lisa chortled, knowing a certain pig-tailed someone that might have a few dissenting words about that statement.

"I'm sure Lana would disagree," Lisa joked with a smirk.

Both sisters shared a laugh at that remark. With everything that she wanted to do complete, Luan waved goodbye to Lisa and left her room, closing the door behind her.

Now, in complete solitude, Lisa realized that she was still a little bored.

But that didn't matter to her that much anymore; with Luan's gift, she was at least 3.14 times happier than she was a few minutes ago and that certainly counted for something.


End file.
